


Album

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [30]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Photographs, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chris shows Chef some old photos. Chef couldn’t care less.Sentence 30: “Aww, who knew you were such a cute kid. I always assumed you would’ve resembled a donkey.”





	Album

“Have a look at this, Chef,” Chris says, sitting down beside Chef in the living room of is cottage.

He passes Chef the leather bound book, and Chef takes it. But he doesn’t look too interested. “What is it?”

“My Mom sent it. It’s a photo album from when I was a kid. I thought you might be interested.”

He grins, watching Chef raise an eyebrow and flick open the album. Chef probably is interested, but he’s brilliant at pretending like he doesn’t care.

Chris keeps his eyes on Chef as his friend flicks through the photo album, helpfully pointing out the different people in the old pictures. At least until Chef gives him a look, and Chris shuts up.

“Who’s that?” Chef asks.

Chris looks, and is amused to see a photo of him when he was ten, wearing an awful Christmas jumper and grinning at the camera.

“That’s me!”

And Chef gives the most sarcastic smile as he says, “Aww, who knew you were such a cute kid.” But his voice drops to normal when he adds, “I always assumed you would’ve resembled a donkey.”

And Chris shoves him, rather offended but also trying hard not to laugh.


End file.
